The present invention relates to spoked wheels such as those found on bicycles, motorcycles, etc. Wheels employing various spoke arrangements are constructed so that each spoke member which extends radially between a hub and rim is tightened in tension so that the hub in effect hangs by those spokes positioned above the hub as the wheel is rolled over a roadway. Consequently, as external forces are applied to the wheel to roll it over a supporting surface, the spokes do not function to lessen the effects of rolling resistance, wind drag and other factors which inhibit the free rolling of the wheel over the roadway.
It is the object of the present invention, therefore, to provide a wheel having a spoke arrangement that stores and releases external energy to add propulsive thrust to the wheel.